hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Alternate Version)
PAGE CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'Was Significantly less active then the previous year, It was a Slightly Above Average Season That Started on Monday, June 1, 2020 and Ended on Monday, November 30, 2020, the first storm formed on June 8th (Tropical Storm Arthur). June and July were active but July didn't feature a Hurricane. activity ramped up in Late July with Hurrricane Edouard formed in the main development region. Isaias was the first of three storms to strike land in September it made landfall in Texas caused flooding there damages were around $5 Billion (USD) (2020) and Death were actually minimal only 3 recorded deaths associated with Isaias but it was retied regardless. Then Gonzalo formed near the Cape Verde islands in Early September the track was very similar to Irma of 2017 which means it affected the Leeward Islands, Puerto Rico, the Virgin Islands, Cuba and Ultimately made landfall 30 miles south of Miami, Florida but the analog of Irma ended there Gonzalo continued west into the Gulf and made landfall in within 25 miles of where Hurricane Michael made landfall in 2018, $8 Billion (USD) (2020) were associated with this storm and 23 lives were lost ultimately the name Gonzalo was retired. Finally the Monster Hurricane Fay formed in the Caribbean Sea and Rapidly intensfied into a intense Category 5 hurricane and it was drawing closer to Hispaniola, first it made landfall in Jamaica caused about $10 Billion (USD) (2020) in damages in there then it made landfall about 40 Miles west of the Haiti-Dominican Republic Border as a 170 Mph 898 MB Category 5 Hurricane before it made landfall it slowed down and when it did it sat over Hispaniola for about 2 days dumping around 78 Inches (1980.1mm) of rain causing $90 Billion (USD) (2020) of damages and 12,938 people lost their lives in that storm, Fay was retired. Category:Alternate Universe (2019-Onwards) Records Most Intense Hurricanes (1751-2020) *1. Alternate Hurricane Dorian (2019) 860 MB *2. Hurricane Wilma (2005) 882 MB *3. Hurricane Gilbert (1988) 888 MB *4. Hurricane "Labor Day" (1935) 892 MB *5. Hurricane Rita (2005) 895 MB *6. Hurricane Fay (2020) 898 MB *7. Hurricane Allen (1980) 899 MB *8. Hurricane Camille (1969) 900 MB *9. Hurricane Katrina (2005) 902 MB *10. Hurricane Mitch (1998)/Hurricane Dean (2007) 905 MB Most Damages Caused by a Hurricane *1. Alternate Hurricane Dorian (2019) $200 Billion *2. Hurricane Katrina (2005)/Hurricane Harvey (2017) *3. Hurricane Fay (2020) $100 Billion *4. Hurricane Maria (2017) $91 Billion *5. Hurricane Wendy (2019)/Hurricane Nestor (2019) $90 Billion *6. Hurricane Irma (2017) $77 Billion *7. Hurricane Sandy (2012) $68 Billion *8. Hurricane Erin (2019) $65 Billion *9. Hurricane Ike (2008) $38 Billion *10. Hurricane Sebastien (2019) $30 Billion Seasonal forecasts Pre-season outlooks Mid-season outlooks Seasonal Summary Category:Slightly Above Average Tropical Storm Arthur . Tropical Storm Bertha . Tropical Storm Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay 'Hurricane Fay '''was the sixth named storm, second hurricane, and second major hurricane. On August 23rd the NHC was Monitoring a tropical wave just east of the Lesser Antilles. The wave became Potential Tropical Cyclone Six on August 24th, then on August 25th it skipped Tropical Depression intensity and went straight into a Tropical Storm and it was given a name Fay. On August 26th Fay became a Category 1. Later that day Fay started to rapidly intensify going from 987 MB To 928 MB in 12 Hours so it Skipped Category 2,3,and 4 intensities and became a Category 5 hurricane with winds of 165 MPH. Hurricane Fay further intensified until it got to 170 Mph with a pressure of 898 MB and at that point it was Only 50 Miles South of The Haitian Coast. It started to slow down rapidly at some points while it was over Haiti it was stationary. luckily the Mountains on Hispaniola was tearing the storm apart. It sat over the island for 5 days at this point it was a disturbance once again. Finally on August 31st a cold front was moving in and the high pressure system that was causing a Major Heat Wave in the Eastern Half of the USA and Canada was falling apart so the Disturbance of Fay Moved north as soon it exited Haiti it started to gain Tropical Characteristics again and became a Depression. On September 1st it became a Tropical Storm Once again now it storm started have a erratic track and moving in the same spots for at some points of being in the Middle of The Atlantic it became a Major Hurricane again only a Category 3 though. On September 15th the storm got caught up in a Cold Front and it finally dissipated on September 19th South of Iceland, 12,938 lives were lost mostly in Haiti and $100 Billion Dollars were contributed from this storm On April 3rd, 2021 the name Fay 'was retired and Replaced with ''Faith for the 2026 Season. Hurricane Gonzalo '''Hurricane Gonzalo '''was the seventh named storm, third hurricane, and third major hurricane of the 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Hanna Hurricane Isaias Subtropical Storm Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Tropical Storm Marco Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used in the 2014 season, No Storm were retired that year Retirement Due of massive destruction and causalities the names Fay, Gonzalo, and Isaias was retired and replaced by Faith, Gunther,and Ison in the 2026 season. Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season